


Why him?

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Disability, Gen, wallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late and Nico his feeling lonely? Not good enough? As he reads over his cousin's Facebook status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a small inter reflection love myself. Everything that Nico is feeling in this is what I feel and sometimes still do several months ago.

Why him?

 

Why doesn't he have a significant other? Someone to love and cherish.

He lays in his bed at 1:38 AM staring at the facebook status of his cousin, his cousin Percy asked his girlfriend Annabeth to marry him the day before her 22nd birthday.

It wasn't the first time The Raven has felt like this, indeed just last year at his cousins Jason's birthday even though they were surrounded by their family he felt out of place surrounded by all of the happy couples, Annabeth and Percy, Jason and Piper and his own sister Hazel with her boyfriend Frank.

There was for a time several years ago when he was in high school that he had a boyfriend, and he thought that they would be happy together, indeed he had imagined the whole life with the significant other, kids, a house, his own family.

But the relationship had fallen apart few weeks after they had graduated high school. He had just matured a little bit more than his boyfriend and he couldn't take the annoyance that the blonde had become.

Just over the past year or so he felt like... Like he wasn't good enough, what you was just waste of space.

He was 23 and still lived with his dad, sister and grandmother.

He was different from the rest of his cousins that were his age due to the fact that he has a learning disability and is partially blind, so due to his lack of eyesight he is unable to even get a driver's license so has to rely on his father to take him everywhere including work.

Sure later in the day when his family is at his cousin's birthday party he will be happy and have a smile on his face because he does love his family. And sure for right now the loneliness he feels will fade but there will be times that it will come back and come back hard.

But for now... For now he'll just show his love and support for his cousin and in his mind his only true friend. And when he gets home from his cousin's birthday party he'll go curl up on his bed and drown him loneliness and fanfiction and hope to forget for the time being about the fact that he will most likely never have his own fairytale ending.


End file.
